


Made of stars - Iwaoi

by Ar3YouS3rious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Best Friends, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Made For Each Other, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Soulmates, Stars, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ar3YouS3rious/pseuds/Ar3YouS3rious
Summary: In a society where science has an answer to everything, nothing should go unexplained. So why was it that Iwaizumi was staring from his window almost every night, at his own little unknown phenomenon, and why was it that nobody else understood it? There had to be more to the night sky than stars being just random unimportant balls of gas, didn't there?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Made of stars - Iwaoi

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were inseparable, joined at the hip; they always had been. After meeting on the grade school volleyball team, they instantly melded; and time had only nurtured the initial bond - strengthening their friendship and merging the two into each others lives and hearts permanently. They were your typical best friend duo, and everyone knew they were due to the uncontrollable fits of laughter that only the other could solicit from them.

It may not seem like much, but it was comforting and unique, and it was exactly how Iwaizumi liked it - to him it was perfection. Perfection, that was all Oikawa ever aimed for anyway, and in this instance he achieved it without pushing himself ever so slightly too hard like he normally would. Iwaizumi sighed and shook his head, pushing away the thoughts of his friend's relentless enthusiasm and determination. Gripping the handle of his bag and slinging it carelessly over his shoulder, he stuffed his hand into his pocket as he left the now long empty club room and paced towards the school's gym.

Gravel crunching under the soles of his shoes, it wasn't long before Iwaizumi arrived at the propped open Gym door, which let the sound of ricocheting volleyballs out into the peace of the ever approaching twilight. A shiver ran down Iwaizumi's back as he leant against the cool metal doorframe, the younger boy completely unaware of his presence. Admiring his best friend's persistence, Iwaizumi just watched in awe as Oikawa relentlessly practiced the same thing over and over, groaning in frustration at the slightest misdemeanour in his form or technique.

Oikawa was entirely entranced by his hunger to improve that he never even noticed Iwaizumi's presence in the doorway. Well, Iwaizumi's presence went unnoticed until the sharp impact of a volleyball against the back of Oikawa's head drew him back to reality and away from his world where only volleyball existed. It was a bittersweet reality, one where he wasn't instantly perfect at everything he tried but also the one where he got to spend his days with Iwaizumi, even if he did just purposely annoy him.

A string of expletives fell from the mouth of the recently assaulted boy, as he rubbed the back of his neck to ease the stinging of the harsh contact against his skin. Oikawa spun on his heels to glance at his attacker, even though he was already aware of exactly who it was from the force of the throw. Locking gazes, Oikawa's face changes from a disgruntled pout to a nervous smile as he prepares himself for the lecture about overworking himself he expects from his vice-captain.

"Should have known you'd still be here, 'Kawa," Iwaizumi hummed, half in awe of his friend's commitment, and half in disappointment that Oikawa has never heeded his advice about overworking himself. "Everyone has already changed and gone home, but you're still here working yourself to death." Iwaizumi pauses thoughtfully, choosing not to lecture Oikawa because as is obvious by now, no amount of scolding or convincing could ever deter Oikawa from his practice.  
"I've told you before Iwa, I am going to nationals and even the Olympics one day, and I will keep working until I do. I need to be perfect." Oikawa declared, a slight wobble in his voice threatening to overthrow his confident façade, but he retained it. He masked any break in his character by quickly adding "and I'll get you a beautiful cheer outfit that accentuates the figure for you to wear in the crowd" sticking his tongue out at Iwaizumi jokingly at the end of his sentence.

The joke only fell and met its death upon deaf ears, though, as the festering feelings of dread building in the pit of Iwaizumi's stomach began to aggressively scream for his attention. ‘Perfect’ - the word he had heard so many times before, especially from Oikawa, why was it different this time? Why did the mention of this simple yet powerful word leave him feeling as if a snake had shot venom through his veins, a foul sensation igniting through his entire body. Desperately, he shrugged the intense feeling off his shoulders, restoring his focus on Oikawa to distract himself.

"Anyway, 'Kawa, you should go and get changed. I'm not waiting forever, and I saved money to get snacks on my way home." Oikawa's eyes lit up as soon as he heard the concept of food leave Iwaizumi's lips, causing the latter to chuckle lightly. "I knew you'd never refuse food."  
"Is Iwa-chan calling me fat?!" Oikawa gasped, placing a hand on his chest and fake swooning, a forced and overexaggerated pout now present on his face; pretending to be offended, dramatic as always but Iwaizumi expected nothing less.  
"Just hurry up and change." The other boy sighed, defeated and unwilling to satisfy Oikawa by feeding into his ego or playing along with his drama.  
"Yes, mother..." Oikawa huffed sassily, shivering as Iwaizumi shot daggers towards him with his eyes, his stare so intense that it caused chills to coarse through Oikawa's spine. Annoyance displayed on his face as his patience began to burn through, Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa, causing the latter to hurriedly scamper to the club room like a startled deer.

As the silence settled around Iwaizumi, he was once again confronted with the same feeling as earlier, a dark dread seeping into his mind, like ink dropped into a glass of water; breaking through the peaceful surface and polluting the crystal clear beauty with utter darkness. Questions immediately plagued every inch of his conscience, questions that he didn't possess the answers to. Not that he cared about answering, as he had already decided those questions were pointless, nothing more than his mind trying to create anxieties he didn't need - to grip at problems that didn't exist and overthink them. Worthless worry, the lot of it.. apart from one. A singular question that presented itself differently from the others, that had an air of importance that he found his mind running back to instead of discarding. What was that? The overwhelming sinking feeling that completely consumed his existence in mere seconds, the despair and hopelessness that overran the world and absorbed his entire body in the blink of an eye. The suffocating melancholy that rapidly infiltrated his mind like water into the lungs of a drowning man.

Cool water completely surrounded him now too; he was floating, but it was anything but peaceful. Thrumming in his ears, his pulse got louder as he tried to kick his way out of the weeds that were slowly pulling him under the water. _It's not real_. His face disappeared below the surface as he was dragged down further into the dark. _Wake up_. Stinging, his skin was growing red as the water grew colder, and Iwaizumi screamed through gritted teeth. _Get a grip_. Unaware of how long he'd been underwater, Iwaizumi was still fighting the demons in his mind, desperately clasping at the ties that surround him and thrashing wildly to escape them, pain slowly closing in on his chest. _It's all in your mind_. Screwing his eyes shut tightly, he tried to cope with the pain his chest was in, struggling to breathe with all the water around him. Only he knew the water wasn't real, but the pain was. He began to feel fuzzy, as if he was falling in and out of consciousness, or falling in general, like-

He collided with whatever was in front of him, a softer landing than he expected, as something began to wrap his body again. Malicious intent however, was not present this time, as Iwaizumi slumped into the comfort of the embrace. Iwaizumi's chest was still rising and falling rapidly as he came to terms with what just happened. Streams of fluid ran down his face, his eyes stinging as they watered slightly. Inhaling deeply, he attempted to subdue his erratic breathing, whilst being met by a relaxing scent that he has become well acquainted with over the years that somehow always reduced the fog in his mind and cleared his anxieties when he needed it to the most. Cracking open an eye, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw he was leaning into Oikawa's body, the younger boy holding him in a protective hug. Iwaizumi wrapped his hands around the other boy gratefully as he finally managed to calm himself and completely return to reality.

"Iwaizumi." Oikawa's serious tone pulled Iwaizumi down from the cloud he was floating on, shattering his new found tranquillity. Oikawa almost never calls him Iwaizumi, only when the issue is serious. "What just happened, I haven't seen your anxiety build like that in weeks - months even.."  
"I was just overthinking, 'Kawa, it's nothing." he mumbled, his tone a clear indicator to Oikawa to drop the topic.  
"Alright Iwa, but I'll always be here…" a uniform silence overcomes the both of them for a few seconds before Oikawa disrupts it. "You're like my older, but shorter, brother!" Oikawa begins to giggle at the end of his sentence but stops when Iwaizumi shoves him violently.  
"Ouch, Iwa-chan! That hurt." He whines, pouting once more, but he's only ignored by Iwaizumi who is trying to figure out why Oikawa's sentence caused him to react like that, accompanied by the pang in his chest it sparked.

"Like anyone would want to be related to you, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi bit back, disgruntled and jarred by his emotional outburst that suddenly came into fruition. Oikawa made a dissatisfied grunt and crossed his arms, turning his head away from Iwaizumi swiftly and refused to meet his gaze anymore. Iwaizumi gently placed his hand on Oikawa's chin, his thumb residing just below the boy's lower lip, index finger lining his perfectly carved jaw. This felt right. Iwaizumi ignored the sudden butterflies in his stomach, pinning them to an aftershock of his panic attack. He gently persuaded Oikawa's head to turn so they locked eyes once again, moving close so their faces were inches apart. A blush spread across Oikawa's face instantly, confusion illustrated across his face.  
"Is wittle Oikawa angry? It's okay baby, I didn't mean it." Iwaizumi taunted, surprising even himself when the word baby brushed his lips but he chose not to acknowledge it. Within seconds, Oikawa had gone bright red and spun completely so that Iwaizumi was now behind him.

Oikawa's heart was thumping in his chest and his mind was running crazily, wondering what the hell that just was. It felt different, it felt close and intense. Oikawa was drawn from his pondering by Iwaizumi tutting, and padding round in front of the boy to face him. Iwaizumi swiftly bent down and tightly wrapped his hands round Oikawa's waist, slinging him over his shoulder delicately but without hesitation. Oikawa was completely thrown, this was a normal thing for Iwaizumi to do but for some reason it felt different. Perplexed, Oikawa tried to reason as to what was going on but was completely at a loss, unable to point out the cause of the sensation change - but whatever it was, it wasn't necessarily a bad change.

"Iwa-chan, put me down, this instance!! What the hell are you playing at?!" Oikawa screeched, clenching his fists and repeatedly whacking Iwaizumi's back with them.  
"Stop it, 'Kawa. It's hard enough to carry you as it is." Iwaizumi grumbled, thinking about how someone his size shouldn't be able to lift someone as tall as Oikawa. Oikawa was way too tall to be carried by anyone, realistically, but Iwaizumi somehow managed. Oikawa's hands stilled at Iwaizumi's words, an uncomfortable silence enveloping both of them as Iwaizumi trudged towards the school's gates, dropping Oikawa 'delicately' when they arrived.

Oikawa's face was red and his eyes were glassy, but that wasn't uncommon for Iwaizumi to see when it was so cold outside. Even when he looked like he'd been crying or stuck in a snowstorm, Oikawa was still a thing of beauty, carved by god in every aspect. Iwaizumi felt he could stare at his best friend for hours.  
"I believe I promised you food," Iwaizumi started, only to be met with frantic nodding from Oikawa which interrupted his train of thought. Pausing, he watched Oikawa stumble as he made himself dizzy from nodding so fast, softly reaching his hand out to gently steady his friend. "As I was saying, do you wanna stop off at the convenience store on the way home and pick up some things?" Again, Oikawa nodded, but only once this time.  
"Iwa-chan…" Oikawa said softly, putting his foot out before breaking into a sprint "Race you!  
"He challenged, giggling as he ran before Iwaizumi had processed it, gaining a slight advantage.  
"Get back here Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi yelled, instantly bounding after him, putting all of his energy into catching the other boy. Iwaizumi wondered if life would always be this simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time posting something I've written on Ao3 uh if anyone reads this I hope you enjoy it c:  
> follow me on twitter @Ar3YouS3rious  
> “Smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave…" - Skipper (Penguins of Madagascar)


End file.
